Tú conmigo, yo contigo
by xShiruko
Summary: Serie de historias cortas sobre la relación de Makoto y Haru. "El pasado se extingue, se pudre y desiste, pero aparece nuevamente con cada caricia; cada abrazo; cada embestida abrasadora; y Haru recuerda todos sus encuentros y desencuentros con el castaño". [Para la MakoHaru week]
1. Día uno

**Disclaimer: Free! no me pertenece.**

* * *

><p><strong>Day 1: The way I met you<strong>.

* * *

><p>Ocurre en una fría y congelante tarde de invierno.<p>

Makoto alza hacia él unos guantes verduscos con costuras bermejas que los surcaban, los cuales dan la impresión de ser viejos; hilachas rebeldes hacen lucir hoyos prominentes en la palma del guante que le ofrece el castaño sonriente. Quedándose uno para él, y así poder contrarrestar el frío que adormece sus infantiles manos.

Acción irrelevante, pues sólo tendría _una_ mano resguardada del frío.

—No lo necesito —dice con un tono serio y _amurrado_.

La verdad es que muere por hallar pronta calidez. Pero no lo exterioriza.

—Eh, pero debes tener frío, ¿verdad? —interroga comprensivo, dando en el clavo.

Haru niega con la cabeza, decidido. Pero Makoto también lo está, y sigue insistiendo. Forcejean, ambos testarudos.

Al final, Makoto le pone uno de los guantes —a la fuerza, por supuesto—, y sonríe ante su cometido cumplido.

—¡Listo! —exclama Makoto, para molestia del moreno. Su sonrisa es dulce, como la de una madre cuidando de su hijo.

Haru le mira, como diciendo: «No se lo cuentes a nadie».

A lo que Makoto responde con un seguro y risueño: «No te preocupes», de la misma forma; sólo mediante contacto visual.

Y continúan atravesando el agua álgida que se encuentra debajo de sus pequeños pies, juntos.

Siendo la primera vez de muchas.

* * *

><p>Ocurre en un cálido y agradable día de primavera.<p>

Las clases han terminado; y, como siempre, Makoto y Haru se dirigen hacia el "estacionamiento" de bicicletas, que está ubicado detrás del colegio, el que consiste sólo en unos fierros que se enredan y hacen texturas entre sí, en orden horizontal para mantener los velocípedos derechitos en su lugar.

Cada uno toma el suyo, sin contratiempos, ni nada raro en especial. Hasta que Haru se echa a andar, y pierde bruscamente el equilibrio.

—¡¿Haru?! —Makoto se asusta, y de inmediato alcanza al moreno por la cintura —sin soltar su bicicleta—, agarrándolo antes de que caiga.

«No tienes por qué preocuparte tanto», piensa Haru, restándole importancia al asunto. Mientras, se separa del exagerado castaño y recupera la compostura.

Pero en el trayecto del temor de Makoto y del relajado Haru, la bicicleta con parches de delfines ha chocado contra el suelo con un «crack» audible.

Haru se agacha, medianamente inquieto, y nota que la cadena se ha trizado. Sólo con la caída.

—Parece que se rompió —comenta Makoto la obviedad, con las manos posadas en las rodillas flexionadas.

El de ojos azules suspira serio, y se yergue. No hay nada que pueda hacer por su bicicleta. Tendrá que irse acarreándola a casa, y ver de qué manera la arreglará después.

—Haru, vayámonos en mi bicicleta —ofrece con una sonrisa afable.

El aludido lo cavila, y no entiende de buenas a primeras.

—¿Cómo?

—Pues yo pedaleo, y Haru se sube atrás —explica alegre. Tal parece ser que a Makoto le entusiasma la idea. Cosa que al moreno le molesta un _pelín_.

—No. —La expresión de Makoto se entristece de un segundo a otro; Haru sintiéndose el culpable de que la alegría en su mejor amigo se haya desvanecido.

Comienzan una batalla campal, a alturas visuales; sólo se observan, pero en realidad están empujándose mutuamente a ceder.

Makoto es el ganador, así como siempre lo es cuando adopta una actitud testaruda.

Así se dirigen a sus hogares; Makoto pedalea feliz, dice trivialidades que el moreno pretende no oír, enfocándose en sujetarse bien al hombro del de ojos verdes y el viento que le roza la cara con el mismo júbilo que Makoto le comparte a través de sus sonrisas infinitas.

* * *

><p>Ocurre en una calurosa y asfixiante tarde de verano.<p>

Sus extremidades se sienten pegajosas. Más bien, todo en su cuerpo que presencia la tela de su ropa ligera. Denso, pesado; no quiere despegarse del cómodo sillón en su sala de estar, pero tampoco desea que este se lo trague y lo lleve a la faz de la Tierra. Así que se levanta con un _poco _de disposición cuando oye sonar el timbre.

No se sorprende al ver a un Makoto en, más o menos, las mismas condiciones que él. Acalorado. Pero sonriente; siempre sonriente.

—Hola, Haru —saluda, y él le deja pasar.

Makoto expresa que, debido al calor que azota la ciudad, Nagisa —el revoltoso— ha decidido que el Club de Natación de Iwatobi irá a la piscina local. Recibiendo un rotundo «no» como respuesta.

Haru evita la mirada esmeralda, cansino.

—Sé que no te gustan las piscinas públicas… —se sincera el castaño—, pero será divertido.

—Prefiero quedarme aquí —«y sé que lo sabes»—, anda tú si quieres.

Pero el efecto deseado no llega; Makoto no se rinde dentro de sus eternos aires porfiados.

—Si Haru no va, yo no voy.

Ahogando a Haru, asfixiándolo con la verdad dicha. Naciendo una felicidad soterrada que Makoto no conoce.

_Aún. _

* * *

><p>Vuelve a ocurrir, una y otra vez.<p>

El pasado se extingue, se pudre y desiste, pero aparece nuevamente con cada caricia; cada abrazo; cada embestida abrasadora; y Haru recuerda todos sus encuentros y desencuentros con el castaño. Menos la primera vez, que fue hace tanto tiempo que no puede obligarse a recordarla. Pero no le importa; porque hubo y habrá más que sí remembrará, y Makoto estará a su lado, como siempre ha sido.

—Buenos días, Haru-chan —habla con un tono de voz calmo y sereno, mientras toca con sus dedos los pómulos del moreno.

Y Haru desea con fervor corresponderle. Seguir a su lado, como siempre ha sido. Como tiene que ser.

—Deja el '-chan' —pretende sonar serio, pero su semblante está adormilado. Su cuerpo busca el de Makoto, acurrucándose de lado bajo su manto de protectores brazos, quien lo acepta gustoso entremedio de las sábanas que guardan el calor de sus piernas enredándose.

.

* * *

><p><em>Quise hacer eso de "la manera en que te conocí" algo 'más' y no sólo explicar que se conocieron en los úteros de sus mamás (?). Al final, terminó siendo algo como "la terquedad de Makoto que siempre le gana a la de Haru", pero igual me gustó el resultado. ¡Bien cursi! <em>

_¡Gracias por leer! _


	2. Día dos

**Disclaimer: Free! no me pertenece, y esto es sin fines de lucro, sólo fangirleo. **

* * *

><p><strong>Day 2: Read my mind by just looking at my eyes.<strong>

* * *

><p>"Una mirada dice más que mil palabras"; refrán que resultaba un cincuenta por ciento correcto para Makoto que desarrolló una útil habilidad para descifrar lo que yacía tras los zafiros de su mejor amigo.<p>

Lo que le desagradaba, lo que le gustaba (como la caballa, en _exceso_. Aunque para notar ello no era necesario mucho trabajo), lo que le incomodaba, lo que le hacía feliz; poder ver a través de Haru le llevaba comprender ello, y más. Sabía qué botones imaginarios presionar, cuáles no, el momento exacto en el que debía detenerse (molestando en demasía al chico delfín); su personalidad afable y comprensiva le facilitaba la tarea de aunar las acciones del otro, como el brillo que fulguraba en sus ojos cuando veía una piscina (o simplemente _agua_), o cuando evitaba su mirada esmeralda, logrando así saber los diversos estados de ánimo de Haru (y que simplemente cuando éste ladeaba la cabeza era porque estaba enojado o avergonzado, viéndose al descubierto por Makoto sobre cualquier cosa).

El otro cincuenta por ciento era difuso, vago. Makoto no lo entendía del todo, pero existían situaciones en las que no le era posible interpretar a Haru sólo viéndolo a los brillantes ojos azules suyos. Se sentía decaído al pensar que quizás no conocía los conceptos más álgidos de su compañero, proliferando una ansiedad voraz, acompañada de su inmenso egoísmo que salía a flote cada vez que se le presentaba un Haru inescrutable.

¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer?

Se encontraba en una cuerda floja, la que fluctuaba entre si caer al abismo de la locura de su desmesurado cariño y aprecio por su mejor amigo, o permanecer ahí; balanceándose en un peligro constante, palpitante.

Mas no era su culpa, era el moreno quien lo incitaba a creer que sus ojos eran como un oasis en el desierto, tan azules e insondables como obsesivos para Makoto; su bien formado cuerpo, sin más ni menos, hecho por los dioses; esa actitud parsimonia que, simplemente, era parte de su ser y con la que Makoto se sentía cómodo; y, finalmente, aquella voz, que derivaba en estragos en Makoto y su perfecto autocontrol. Esa voz tan grave, seca y autoritaria (que a veces lo hacía sentir mal) lo cautivaba un sinfín de veces. La conclusión era mucho más perniciosa cuando su nombre se deslizaba por esos labios finos y casi siempre cerrados, que se dignaban a complacer al mundo solo con palabras cortas y conversaciones a medias sobre ser _libre_.

Libre, como la voz que se escapaba de su garganta…

—Makoto.

Ahí estaba de nuevo, _esa_ mirada.

Sus esmeraldas no podían sostener a los zafiros, era insoportable el peso que parecían contener solo mirándolo fijo. Aun así, Makoto no quiso evitar encontrarse con el indescifrable rostro de Haru en ese segundo, siendo la compañía del otro lo único palpable en el ambiente de la solitaria azotea.

Inmiscuirse en el denso torrente de sus pensamientos no resultaba inteligente si el dueño del lugar se hallaba cerca, muy cerca. Y encima le miraba de esa manera; aquello era totalmente injusto. ¿Por qué los ojos de Haru parecían profesar tantas verdades, mentiras y dilemas en un nimio pestañeo? Makoto jamás lo había visto así, por lo que era obvio que no supiese con exactitud qué significaba aquello.

_Esa _mirada le incomodaba, porque era extraña e inusual. Era como… el agua. De la cual tanto temía e intentaba escapar cada vez que se sumergía en una piscina, o el mar mismo. Demasiado profunda, escondiendo secretos oscuros y bestias inimaginables. La superficie se notaba tan calma e indefensa, pero repentinamente las olas podrían alzarse y tragarlo, despedazarlo con la fuerza de sus embestidas. Así era la mirada de Haru; avasalladora.

Pero, _era Haru_, después de todo. Él no haría nada en contra suyo, jamás le causaría daño alguno —no apropósito, al menos—; no más que filtrarse en su débil y enamorado corazón, como el _agua _que lo cobijaba, cambiando así el concepto que Makoto tenía de ella. De forma paulatina, gentil, tranquila. Igual como Makoto se había prendado irremediablemente de Haruka.

Por ello, Makoto no sabía cómo actuar cuando Haru le analizaba el alma de esa forma.

—¿¡Haru!?

En un titubeo, Makoto se alejó exaltado, pues el de azulinas pupilas se le había acercado demasiado —al punto de casi abalanzarse sobre él—, lo que causó que su pobre músculo bombease sangre frenético.

¿Estaría enojado porque él se había mantenido en silencio mucho tiempo? O peor aún, ¿habría notado el lío que yacía en su cabeza?

Mordiéndose el labio inferior discretamente y derritiéndose de nervios, se compuso como pudo.

—¿Qué pasa, Haru? —con su característico tono amable, hizo el mejor intento por lucir sosegado, para luego sonreír, dulce. Como siempre.

Pero su semblante le delataba cruelmente, y Haru lo _sabía_.

Sin rodeos, sin restricción; _libre_, el moreno estampó sus labios en los suyos.

Los estampó_ literalmente_, pues Haru presionaba sus bocas en un encuentro brusco, donde ninguno de los dos hizo ademán de permitirle la entrada a los labios del otro; Makoto sólo atinó a llevar toda su atención a los pequeños hálitos que olían a _saba_ provenientes de Haru. Causándole risa.

_Risa._

—Pfft, Ha- —trató de hablar, pero sus emociones, revueltas como estaban, no se podían controlar. Se sentía avergonzado porque Haru le había _besado_ y, por demás, confundido. Pero el haberse fijado en semejante trivialidad como era el aliento del chico delfín era suficiente para hacerle reír.

Se separaron, y Haru adoptó una mueca satisfecha sin quitarle la vista de encima al castaño, como diciéndole: «Así está mejor».

Y Makoto _entendió _el trasfondo que esas palabras conllevaban.

—Haru, ¿tú…? —no completó la interrogante, pues se sintió embelesado al observar un casi imperceptible tono carmín en las mejillas de Haru, el que le sostuvo la mirada a pesar de saber cómo debía verse.

Un asentamiento de la cabeza morena, y Makoto se enrojeció hasta las orejas, sin querer.

Se dijeron de todo en un minuto —o menos—; pero, de hecho, no habían pronunciado ni una sílaba.

Makoto indeciso aún, hizo ademán de acercarse; pidió permiso silencioso, que fue aceptado de la misma manera por un decidido Haru, quien expresó un «ven» en sus pupilas.

Y el castaño rió quedito cuando el olor a _saba_ le impregnó la nariz nuevamente.

.

* * *

><p><em>A decir verdad, esta historia la había empezado hace siglos. Siglos. Y casualmente encajó con el prompt del día dos. Supongo que es un tópico común en el MakoHaru, ¿no?<em>

_De antemano agradezco los lindos reviews que me dejaron. Y disculpas por si hay algún error (y porque lo subo tarde..., pero igual vale, aun no son las doce en mi país). El final no sé si quedó "apresurado", o algo. Pero fue lo mejor que se me ocurrió mientras hacía (y sigo haciendo) un trabajo. Se me hizo lindo y no me pude controlar ;3; _

_De todos modos, escuchar "My base, your pace" mientras publico esto es tan asfgsaf._

_¡Saludos! _


	3. Día cuatro

**Disclaimer: Free! no es mío. No sé de quién es, aparte de KyoAni. orz**

* * *

><p><strong>Day 4: Jealousy.<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Dejaré las notas tediosas para el final. Así que si quieres seguir leyendo, es bajo tu propia responsabilidad(?).<em>

* * *

><p>Makoto no sabía cuál era el modo correcto; cómo se suponía que <em>debía<em> sentirse.

… La palabra que lo definía era _celoso_.

Celoso de Rin. Lo admitía; pero había más razones inconclusas detrás. Razones que ni él mismo llegaba a entender.

No se trataba sobre alguna cualidad física del de cabello bermejo que le causaba desazón, no. Makoto no era ese tipo de persona; o al menos, no celaría a alguien por nimiedades.

La cuestión era que Rin, inconscientemente, lograba con un pequeño esfuerzo de su parte sonsacar la pasión que Haru llevaba dentro. Esa que nunca le mostraba a Makoto.

Así de simple y frustrante.

Ellos estaban en constante sintonía. Peleaban, discutían, se molestaban entre sí. Demostraban las diferencias en sus personalidades opuestas a cada insulto cariñoso. Eran como el hielo y el fuego. No obstante, contrastaban en armonía; una relación que les hacía bien a los dos.

_Makoto se sentía triste._

Quizás sea porque comprendía demasiado lo que Haru y Rin tenían.

Porque sabía que Haru haría cualquier cosa por Rin.

Y no por él.

* * *

><p>Un mensaje de texto en busca de ayuda que sabía causaría descontento en Rin, quien correría al socorro del que aun consideraba su 'mejor amigo' bastó para que en su interior reinara un sentimiento agridulce, surgiendo de las cenizas y reforzándose con el pasar del tiempo que, apresurado o absurdamente lento, transcurría. Sin esperarle; él se estaba quedando atrás —quería pensar que era <em>feliz<em>, a pesar de ello—, y Haru avanzaba junto a Rin.

Incluso si ahora se encontraban solo él y el de ojos azulados, en el living de su departamento compartido, Rin siempre estaría presente.

—Makoto —enfado teñía la voz de su… novio. _Hasta sonaba bien_—, deja de hacerlo.

El castaño le miró, esperando una especificación, un indicio que le dijese con todos los puntos en las íes sobre lo que pretendía prohibirle; en vano, pues el entendimiento mutuo —casi llegando a extremos telepáticos— se había mantenido intacto aquellos siete meses: Makoto sabía a qué se refería. Solo se hacía el desentendido, como siempre.

—Makoto. —Haru se exasperó, demostrándolo en su tono y semblante duros luego de unos segundos. La expresión seca y franca provocó que Makoto recordase los tiempos de antaño, donde yacía el bosquejo borroso del rostro que Haru le mostraba en ese momento. Era como un deja vu; se sentía siendo regañado y a la vez triste. Como un niño; como cuando ambos lo eran.

Lo que era una estupidez, pues ya estaban lo suficientemente crecidos, y él en especial, para sentirse intimidado por su _novio_.

Qué bonito sonaba al unir ese adjetivo con Haru. Una inútil y superflua palabra al aunarla con él mismo. Porque Rin siempre estaría presente. Siempre, siempre. No se iría ni dejaría a Makoto pensar con claridad, haciéndole caer en una ansiedad e inseguridad profundas; las mismas que nunca le exteriorizaba a nadie a fondo.

—¡Makoto! —Haru, exaltado y _enfurecido_ le llamó. Su nombre se oía como el canto de los dioses si provenía de la voz de Haru, pero le irritaba. Él no estaba haciendo nada malo, no comprendía por qué le gritaba.

La ansiedad se intensificó en su pecho cuando Haru se le acercó haciendo ademán de tomarle por los brazos; estrujándoselo con fuerza. Una usual sensación le recorrió desde la garganta a la ansiedad ubicada en su corazón. Era un dolor quedito, sereno. Fatalmente sereno. Un cosquilleo lacerante que le cortaba las cuerdas vocales y volvía obsoletas las pocas ganas restantes en él por desistir de sentirse así. Y es que ya tan estaba acostumbrado a asfixiarse con sus propios pensamientos que el haber retrocedido, evitando que Haru le alcanzase, no le sorprendió. Sin embargo, algo se _rompió_.

Algo en Haru y él.

—Makoto —volvió a hablarle, de forma suave. Intentó esconder los miles de pedacitos desquebrajados esparcidos en el aire; aproximándose lentamente hacia el castaño.

—H-haru… —tartamudeó en respuesta. Sus finas cejas formaban un puente al revés; se dirigían en dirección al techo que les protegía de la helada noche que acontecía.

Esta vez, permitió a su _novio _posar las manos en sus fornidos hombros. Haru le miró con ternura y cariño jamás expresados, esos que Makoto sabía que existían, pero que renegaba a los cuatro vientos, hipnotizado por esos densos aires dudosos e inciertos que le rodeaban.

—Tú eres importante —afirmó con un brillo peculiar en los ojos. Makoto no sabía si iba a llorar o…—. Siempre estarás conmigo. Así que _deja de hacerlo. _

Los hombros de Makoto, fuertes y robustos en apariencia, comenzaron a temblar. Los sollozos avergonzados de sí mismos no tardaron en arribar en su garganta y salir de sus labios; la ansiedad desvaneciéndose de a poco; el pecho quedando libre de opresión.

Haru tenía un increíble poder de persuasión en él, Makoto lo sabía perfectamente. Sin embargo, si por ello podía gozar de la tranquilidad y alivio inmensurables que se apoderaron de su cuerpo en ese instante, no le importaba nada más.

—_Haru-chan… G-gracias. _—Hundió su cabeza en el hombro del más bajo, ocultándose entremedio de cabellos negros que le recibían con aceptación; Lágrimas incontenibles le atacaban, lágrimas que estaba obligado a derramar.

Haru continuó acariciándole con palmaditas cálidas en la espalda, afianzando su abrazo alrededor de su _mejor amigo_.

.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Explico por qué no me aparecí con los días tres y cuatro, y por qué no hay tres: El prompt del día tres ("Take my hand forever") me dio problemas. No sabía qué escribir sin caer en lo típico, y encima no tuve tiempo de pensarlo bien, tampoco. En fin, cuando por fin lo terminé y lo estaba guardando, Word me falló. No sé qué pasó. De todos modos, pensé en buscarlo en archivos no guardados, pero resulta que _no estaba_. (Aun ahora, la ira me carcome por eso) Así que mandé todo a la mierda y no subiré el día tres. Soy un amor paciente, lo sé... Y así se me hizo problemático también el cuatro, y aquí estoy saltándome el día tres, y publicando el día cuatro cuando corresponde el día cinco. _#yolo _

Bueno, con respecto a este capítulo; la historia quedó un tanto confusa (bastante), así que me disculpo si hay cosas que no se entienden ;^; Pero espero que se capte la idea, que me acabó gustando demás (aunque nadie entienda un carajo :'D); seguro me animo a hacer algo más estructurado que esto pronto.

Por consiguiente, el día cinco ("First Fight") estará retrasado. Quizás lo suba mañana. Igual haré alguno que otro extra como recompensa por haberme saltado el día tres.

Saludos.


End file.
